User talk:Zaros262
Welcome Hi, welcome to 8Realms Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Military units page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Krayfish (Talk) 00:01, June 16, 2011 Changes Hey I didn't make that edit that you were referring to on my Talk page. I haven't really messed with build/training times but I hope to be friends anyways! Lol5916 04:46, June 16, 2011 (UTC) hi Be careful your doing great on this wiki, just be careful, you have made some dupe pages real: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Hardened_Swords dupe: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Hardened_swords real: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Fishing_(Research) dupe: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Fishing real: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Forest_construction dupe: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Forest_Construction -Wazam123 22:01, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Blast. The titles are so random. Whoever makes them just puts whatever they want, pretty much. This makes it way harder for people to find stuff as well, which is why we really need some standardization. Sorry about these, although if these are the only three I've messed up on, then I'm doing quite well, considering I've added at least 50 pages. Oh, well. I'll see if there's any way to remove pages - I wonder if it's at all similar to how you 'remove' a catagory.... Anyway, thanks for the update, Wazam. Zaros - Ancient god of Runescape 01:10, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I guess you can delete pages. Thanks for doing it for me, sorry it happened in the first place :/ Zaros - Ancient god of Runescape 01:14, June 18, 2011 (UTC) yeah no problem, you are doing great. (P.S. I didnt delete them, i requested an admin to) -Wazam123 02:46, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well thanks for requesting for an Admin to delete it for me (i.e. making the request for me). Sorry it happened in the first place. :/ Zaros - Ancient god of Runescape 03:04, June 18, 2011 (UTC) not a big problem, but... you made another dupe real: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Hill_construction dupe: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Hill_Construction no bigge, i will request deletion, just watch out in the future -Wazam123 03:49, June 18, 2011 (UTC) UGGGHHH. Have you noticed other people doing the same thing? Or is it just me? And if its just me (which I suspect... *facepalm*) Is it just because I'm adding so many pages and nobody else really is? This problem's really irritating to me, and I'm not even the one going back and fixing all of it. It would probably help if people made pages with all words in the title capital letters - again the need for standardization. Oh, well. I guess I need to slow down when I'm making the pages. How do you catch these, anyway? Do you just go through so many pages that you remember seeing these before? Maybe one day I'll be as good as you! *eye shimmer* Zaros - Ancient god of Runescape 04:00, June 18, 2011 (UTC) lol, np. yeah it's really just you :P. mostly because, like you said, your really the only one adding pages. About standardization, that is one thing i am constanly working on throught the wiki, and with other players, and i aggree that this wiki needs it, but lets not forget that this game is only in beta. And to be honest with you, i know most of the pages becasue i am always browsing through them and updating them, so i can recgonize most of these "right-off-the-bat". but dont worry, you are doing great, and the sysops (admins) understand when this happens. untill we talk again, -Wazam123 04:25, June 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Page Titles...? i see what you are saying, i really dont know. I alwyas counted it as a proper noun, but to be sure, you should ask an admin. -Wazam123 13:37, June 18, 2011 (UTC) NEW UPDATES WITH PAGE TITLES Copied from Krayfish's talkpage: Quick Question: Should research topics be labeld like "Durable Picks" or "Durable picks". I can't really tell if it is a proper noun or not. -Wazam123 19:27, June 18, 2011 (UTC) It should be "Durable picks".Krayfish 19:29, June 18, 2011 (UTC) k, thanks -Wazam123 19:30, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll work on fixing any of these incorrectly named pages tomorrow morning. I don't know if I told you guys, but I was out of town all day today at a theme park filled with rollercoasters and a waterpark. win! Zaros - Ancient god of Runescape 03:59, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Like dude, wtf happened I am not a person who complains, but this is a little ridiculous. You have uploaded 32 dupliate pictures. I can understand a few, but 32! What strikes me as being crazy is that wikia tells you if there is a picture like that before you upload it, and there are 32 duplicates you uploaded. I'm not trying to bag on you, or get you in trouble, I just want to know what the hell just happened. -Wazam123 21:04, June 19, 2011 (UTC) O.O Oh mi garsh. It only tells you if you happened to name the dupe the exact same thing. I give mine kind of weirdish names, and I noticed some of the pics also had weird names. :( -an articulate Zaros262 Oh, and balls. >.< Zaros - Ancient god of Runescape 21:16, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I guess this happens and i can understand that there wasn't a warning. Just leave it for now, later on in this week, i will remove the dupe pictures from the pages they are afflicted with, replace them with the larger (as in bigger pictures) form of that picture, and then add the dupes into here. No worries, just check before you upload next time. -Wazam123 21:21, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yes, I noticed I am. Just not really active at this wiki, but if I want I can pass you in 2 days ;). (Managed to climb from not ranked to #1 at one day (1500 pts) at the dutch rs wiki too ;) Thanks btw. youre a nice 2nd ;). -- 13:13, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi(gh) ;) questions and ideas This page: http://8realms.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Content is marked for deletion. Yet on the main page, there is a box labled "Contents" which is related to this category. I am confused with what is going on here, and maybe you can help me. I think that we should either keep that category or change the front page. -Wazam123 01:56, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's the point. It would have been deleted, but we can't change the front page. All that needs to happen, now, is someone change the front page, and I believe someone will also need to go in there and delete all the information about it (i.e. the {[delete}} template, and the paragraph saying that it's useless). -Zaros, Ancient god of Runescape 14:17, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Actually we are both admins (if you didn't know check TheJoyce's blogs) and we can change whatever we think would best our community. So maybe we should keep it (i am looking at other wiki's and their layout is good, check the runescapoe wiki and how they layout content). Now, if it is chaged, what should it be changed to is the big question. Main Pages? Popular Pages? Useful Pages? hmm...i dont know. -Wazam123 19:44, July 8, 2011 (UTC) WHAT?! I didn't even know! Loll :D Anyway, I'll have to start tomorrow; we're going out of town here in like, 20 minutes, so I just had enough time to keep the x days acheivement. Lol... we're Admins.... -Zaros, Ancient god of Runescape 13:19, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I got back from my trip today near midnight, but I put in about 30-45 minutes here, anyway. As for the issue you brought up, I agree that it may be beneficial to change the category system again. I wish we could meet up somewhere with pen and paper, but that's very impractical. (And stupid) Maybe we could meet up at a specific time here on the Wiki in the chat and mull it over? What I've done so far is add the front page to Content/Wiki, since that seems ''to work, even if it isn't a perfect fit. We can change it later, of course. Right now, the only thing I can think of is to possibly rename Browse to Wiki Content or All Content, maybe Wiki Archive (the last one sounds cool to me). The most main pages (e.g. the front page) could go in there, along with the three main categories (Content/Wiki, Content/Game, and Jagex). That's pretty much all I've got right now. I'll be on around 7:00 UTC (Wiki time) Sunday. (EDIT: it didn't happen) -Zaros, Ancient god of Runescape 05:54, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Chat Meeting Updates This conversation also takes place on Wazam's talkpage. Good idea, i agree we should chat through the Wiki Chat, for it is much easier. Wednesday July 13th is a good date, but the time is a little bad. 6:30 UTC is 2:30 AM (EST) for me. I dont get back from my job until 19:30 UTC (3:30 EST). Maybe the weeked is best, altough i have no problem chatting with you anyday throughout the week. So anytime from 20:00 UTC to 3:00 UTC is good for me during the week. -Wazam123 00:05, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Chat Moderators Regarding the wikia chat moderators, I thought that permissions we're automatically carried over if they we're sysops, hency why none of us had the ability. Thanks for clearing up the permissions for me though. As for meeting up in the online chat, unfortunately I'm British and my available times and your available times quite clash badly, I'll let you and Wazam organise a time and if I can't make it just let me know the main things that we're discussed. I'm also unsure whether you've taken a look at wikia labs, but they have some features that we add onto the wikia, similar to the chat and achievements that have been added. I also your having issues with the homepage, is something I can help you with? I can talk you through how the content blocks work if your unsure, I basically used RuneScape wikia's tried and tested design. TheJoycething 13:39, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, no problem for the chat mod thing; I was looking through the Special:SpecialPages thing and I happened upon it. I don't understand what you're talking about with the last paragraph, though. You said that you're having the same problem I am with the homepage? I can't remember having problems with it, could you say again what it was? -Zaros, 8Realms Wiki Admin, Bureaucrat, and Ancient god of Runescape 17:48, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Admin Roles Some updates, but my schedule has gotten eaiser on me with time management. I am now able to be fully active and think that we don't need another admin, yet. Of course down the road we will, but for now, I think we are fine with 3.Wazam123Talk Buildings Should we simply name the building pages by their name, or have the '(Building)' part on it (eg: Barracks vs Barracks (Building)? - 21:53, August 15, 2011 (UTC) There reason people say Barracks (Building) instead of just Barracks is that there should also be a page called Barracks (Research). The default meaning of a page named Barracks is the building, but saying Barracks (Building) is more specific. People will often put a redirect in there so that if you post a link to either Barracks or Barracks (Building) is will take you to the barracks page referring to the building. Nice template The new units template looks really nice. Thanks for making it! Wazam123Talk 04:14, August 18, 2011 (UTC) New titles should we start to change things, and allow other users, like Durable picks to Durable Picks. Some users have been doing it, and maybe they are right. What do you think? : Pages should only have the first letter capitalized, per the Wiki naming convention - 00:11, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :: Ok, thanks 00:12, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Uploader Issues Hi Zaros262, I see your a admin here on this wiki. I have a small issue here, recently I've been trying to update some images which resulted in fail and some succeed after some time. The images simply stay as they were before, they do not wan't to update to the new versions no matter how many times you re-upload them. Here is an example of the one that worked after some time and here is one that currently has this issue. I am certain that this is down to Wiki's end as I have seen this issue on another Wiki. The question is... Is there anythign we can do about it? Because it is really a frustrating issue. This is a problem with the wiki's updating. It has happened to me before on this wiki, and on others. Wikia needs time to process some things, and images may appear to be old, but they are actually the version you want. Its just a glitch when the servers are getting stressed out. Give it a day and it will be how you want it. If not, just re-upload the image as a new one. 21:23, 21 August 2011 (UTC) Nice Wiki! I'm a huge fan!!! Keep up the good work, and hope to see you more often :) Thanks for reading over my talk page Wazam ;) I guess I've said that I'm super busy now that school's started back up again. Also, please remember to post your signature or type out your username so that people can tell who's posting what and where. Everything else I had to say's already been covered by Wazam! Thank's for your contributions, Anon! -Zaros262 Hey :) Thanks for the message, I'm more of a modest guy tbh O_o and anyway, none of my edits where on a article I made :) So I'll leave it to whoever did make it. I'll make a sig though, for momments like these, in-which I chat, or leave a commnet =-] have a nice day! Popular Articles Now that we can "hide/show" tables, I made a couple modifications to the Popular Articles I was wondering/suggesting about a couple of weeks ago. It can be changed so that only the categories that are greater than ''x lines can be collapsible, if preferred. : P.S. Can you add yet another couple lines of code to the MediaWiki:Common.css page found here - 00:52, August 26, 2011 (UTC) : I added the extra lines of code. Zaros262Talk 23:07, January 7, 2012 (UTC)